


Sweet Temptation

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It was so wrong, but neither of them cared.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it. Originally posted on FFN years ago. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me.

**WRONG**

This is wrong

A

L

L

_W_

_R_

_O_

_N_

_G_

Bellatrix's lips grazed hers, causing Narcissa to

**_M o a n_ **

Narcissa begged for her sister's touch

Wanted it

_Lusted after it_

She had never wanted

Something

S

O

**B**

**A**

**D**

But it's wrong,

The small voice

_ Whispered _

In the back of her mind

But she

IGNORED

The small voice

It didn't know any

Better

Narcissa trembled in

**_ANTICIPATION_ **

As Bellatrix's hand

Moved

L

O

W

E

R

Playing with

The waistband

Of her sister's cotton

_Undies_

It was

**Wrong**

**So**

**W**

**R**

**O**

**N**

**G**

But neither of them

**_CARED_ **


End file.
